Relationships in Silas
Page listing the most popular or known relationships in Silas. Much of the storylines in drama show Silas focus on the relationships of the characters. Not all of the relationships are romantic but have become popular even so. Some of them are suggested romantic interests, or one sides romantic interest storylines (such as the popular pairing of "Olivander"), which has become a form of devastation amoungst some viewers. Silas Character List Olive and Dylan (Dolive) Olive and Dylan arrive in the first episode of series one. The pair are recently married and are a happy couple. They are the main focus of the show and their relationship seems strong despite the issues they face, such as being targeted by The Masked One. In series three, Dylan comes to realises that Alexander is in love with Olive and seems to consider giving him a beat down, but decides against it when he begins to feel sorry for him instead. Dylan becomes friends with Megan in the fourth series of the show. She takes this the wrong way and suggests that they cuddle on the couch, which he rejects. Their relationship remains strong until he is kidnapped in series seven by The Masked One. Being tortured by them, he is broken by the time that he finally returns to Hazeton Drive. Olive tries to support her husband while trying to push him to tell her who The Masked One is. Dylan meanwhile can't move on from what he has suffered and decides he can no longer remain at Hazeton Drive. Trying to get Olive to leave with him, she tells him that she can't until she finds out the truth and gets justice for him. Dylan understands but reminds her that he must go. He leaves the show in series eight which unofficially ends "Dolive". Olive and Alexander (Olivander) / Faye and Jon (Fayon) / Lisa and Peter (Petisa) Lisa is in the show from series one while Peter arrives in series two. He starts off as a background character but soon realises that he is touched by Lisa's lovely personality. She finds that she feels the same way about the sweet male. In the third series of the show, Peter dies when he is hit down by a car. Lisa is devastated by his death. Courtney and Stanley (Courtley) Stanley arrives at Hazeton Drive in series six. Upon meeting Courtney, he tells her that he has been kicked out of his home, so she suggests that he could stay with her for the time being. The pair soon realise they find eachother beautiful and become a couple. Their relationship has sometimes been compared to the "back in the day" relationship Faye and Jon had, with the pair often bringing comedy to the dark show. Courtney suffers from realistic dreams that make her think Stanley is her 80 year old husband - and a variety of other horrors - which eventually leads to him becoming freaked out by her. This results in her becoming offended, throwing a ball at him, and forcing him to leave. They eventually get back together, with Courtney telling him that she is pregnant. They have a horrible time when they are involved in the Easter Explosions, but find their baby is fine. They decide to call him George. The couple face dark issues in series seven when Courtney's best friend, Poppy, becomes extremely obsessive with Stanley and George being "her" family. They later resolve the issues. George is soon born and the pair are delighted. Michael and Finn (Fichael) The relationship between Michael and Finn can be considered a friendship or secret, one-sided love. Michael and Finn have always seemed fairly close but as the series have went on, Michael has fallen in love with his friend - something that Finn is unware of. Michael has never told Finn how he feels about him and Finn has never suspected something quite so dark, despite sometimes finding his behaviour a bit odd. Michael can be known for having hugs with Finn that last a little too long or admiring him when he becomes a hero. He sometimes has to hold back making comments about Finn's manly, stunning appearance. Finn shows no signs of returning how Michael feels. Faye and Kevin (Fevin) Whilst Faye is a main characrer since series one, Kevin doesn't arrive until the second series and doesn't live in the building. Instead he is a workmate of Faye's and the pair soon begin an affair with eachother, despite her being in a "happy marriage" with Jon. She dissapears at the end of series three. It is assumed that Jon never finds out about their relationship even though his sister, Gwen, later appears in a rage at the pair for doing this to Jon (who is dead at this point). When Faye returns in series five, she brings back her daughter, Meg. It's unknown who the father of Meg is - leaving it open to being either Jon or Kevin. In series seven, Faye is murdered at the end of the series. At this point she has been in a proper relationship with Kevin and has told him he is Meg's father. Kevin believes Faye is alive after she vanishes but soon comes to realise that she is dead in series eight. He instantly struggles with coping. Olive and Finn (Folive) Olive and Finn have been good friends since the start of the series. Some viewers suggested that in the shows famous maize episode when Finn "looks after Olive" by stopping her running into the maize, there may be an upcoming romance storyline. The majority of viewers simply decided Finn was probably evil and that was the reason for his actions. Their possible romantic interest storyline first begins in series eight. The pair end up bonding over the fact they are now loners in love, with Dylan having left Olive and Sally being missing, and share a near kiss. Alexander breaks the moment apart and Olive later comments that she's glad she didn't kiss Finn. Alexander agrees even though Finn probably doesn't. By the end of series eight, Olive is attacked brutally by The Masked One and is saved by Alexander. When Alexander unmasks the attacker, it is revealed to be Finn. Lisa and Leonardo (Lisanardo) / Vera and Cole (Vole) The couple is known for their name, vole, as some viewers believe Vera looks slightly like a vole herself. Michael and Andrew Andrew and Michael first share a scene in series eight. Michael goes to drink as he is depressed and finds the young Andrew already there, drinking as he is happy instead though. Andrew soon realises from Michael's hints that he is the same as him - one of the gays - and simply hides it. The pair share a variety of scenes for the rest of the series. Andrew is clearly taken with Michael and his mysterious odd ways, while Michael continues to have strong feelings for Finn and can't cope when he thinks Finn has feelings for Olive instead. Andrew tries to help Michael but ends up being pushed - literally and emotionally - away from his love. It has been left unknown whether or not Michael actually has any feelings for Andrew or if he is simply trying to be a devil and play with his heart Lisa and Olive Lisa is one of the first people that welcomes Olive and Dylan to the building in series one. She becomes friends with the couple almost instantly. Olive and Lisa continue their friendship through all of the series and often turn to eachother in times of need. Even when they go for a period of time without talking, they always fall back into a friendly hug and find support within eachother. Their friendship has been rated positively by viewers. Jennifer and Lavender Jennifer and Lavender are sisters. Lavender comes to stay with Jennifer and she soon becomes a target of not just The Masked One but also her sister. Jennifer tries to drive Lavender insane by doing little, but terrifiyng, things such as eating her food or moving things around. The plan works and Lavender ends up a shaking mess that hides behind objects she wouldn't be able to if she was any taller. Eventually the storyline reaches it's climax when Lavender realises what's been going on. Finding out that "The Scarecrows", who have targetted her for some time also, are actually Dee and Jennifer - she decides to confront her sister. Lavender ends up murdering Jennifer, something that was considered extremely out of character for the character, someone that is usually timid and gentle. She transforms into a monster after killing her sister. Some viewers have since said that they can see the dark traits of Jennifer showing in the once angelic Lavender since. Poppy and Courtney / Other Notable Friendships *'Lisa and Polly '- the pair become friends in series seven of the show. Despite Polly arriving in series five she was always a background character. Now being seen more with Lisa, her love for bananas becomes clear and she begins talking to other residents more too. Lisa's mothering instincts come out for Poppy - even though she isn't much younger than Lisa - and she cares for her happily. Other Romantic Pairings *'Lavender and Toby '- Toby arrives in series five and the first person that he meets is Lavender. Their relationship isn't known until he is revealed as The Clown - Toby was the one to pick Lavender up in his car as she escaped from Hazeton Drive. Toby become extremely obsessive and eventually when she dares to return to Hazeotn Drive without asking him, he becomes The Clown. Toby is later killed and Lavender seems to be sent into an angered state over his death and the events surrounding it.